


[Podfic] Look Before You Leap (in the Shower)

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Demisexual Sherlock, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rutting, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Christ!” Sherlock moaned loudly, his baritone bouncing off the bathroom tiles...</p><p>Sherlock should really pay more attention to his surroundings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Look Before You Leap (in the Shower)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoaxsuicide (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look Before You Leap (in the Shower)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175955) by [hoaxsuicide (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoaxsuicide). 



 

Length: 33:13  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ci9cnbgz65tuhaa/Look+Before+You+Leap+%28in+the+Shower%29+by+hoaxsuicide.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/653c185rics27oi/Look+Before+You+Leap+%28in+the+Shower%29+by+hoaxsuicide.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/look-before-you-leap-in-the-shower-by-hoaxsuicide))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/look-before-you-leap-in-shower))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Load](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHBjKQVPAbc) \- Barbarossa


End file.
